castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Aliorumnas
Aliorumnas, sometimes referred to as Salem Witch or Siren, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. She is a witch who was banished by the Gothic king Filimer. She wears robes and can hover in the air. She can launch triple magical homing projectiles at enemies or can shoot a single projectile that curses the player. Origins A vǫlva (also known as völva, völvur or völur) is a shamanic seeress in Norse paganism and a recurring motif in Norse mythology. The Old Norse word vǫlva means "wand carrier" or "carrier of a magic staff". Jordanes relates in his Getica (XXIV:121) of Gothic völvas called Aliorumnas. They were driven into exile by King Filimer when the Goths had settled in Oium (Ukraine). The name is probably a corruption of the Gothic Halju-runnos, meaning "hell-runners" or "runners to the realm of the dead" (which refers to their shamanistic experiences during trance). These völur were condemned to seek refuge far away and, according to this account, engendered the Huns. Description Aliorumnae are notorious for being Holy-based enemies with shining auras. If the player is using a Holy weapon, they'll usually have to attack them once or twice more than the rest of the enemies to kill them. However, if there are multiple Aliorumnae in the room, it's advisable to switch to a Slashing/Piercing-based weapon to dispatch of them quicker, as they are weak to these attributes. They usually appear in church-like areas (chapels, cathedrals, etc.), along with many other Holy-based enemies, either in the same or in a contiguous room (especially Amalaric Snipers). They levitate and wait until the player is within range to start attacking. They have two spells: a triple homing Holy energy mass spell and a single cursing one that they shoot straightforward. However, both spells take a long time to cast (especially the latter one, as she'll first have to stop in midair to draw a magic symbol). Any attack will cancel their castings and knock them back, so they're not really a threat unless the room is heavily crowded or if an attack sends them out of reach to finish them off. Appearances ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The Aliorumnae in ''Harmony of Despair are one of the only enemies in the game that use glyphs prior to casting their spells. Shanoa is able to absorb three of their four spell glyphs (the other enemy being the Nova Skeleton). If their spells are absorbed, they'll resort to use their single projectile attack from Symphony of the Night. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery HoD 090.png|'Sylphs enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance PoR Illustrated Sorceress.JPG|'Aliorumnas'' illustration from Portrait of Ruin Dxc 078.png|'Aliorumnas'' enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *In the US version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, this enemy was localized as Salem Witch. This appears to have been a liberty taken from part of the translation team, as her original name in the Japanese version was "Aliorumnas" from the beginning. *The Frozen Half enemy in Symphony of the Night is a palette swap of Aliorumnas, except with blue hair instead of a hood. *In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, these enemies are referred to as "Sirens". However, they should not be confused with the proper winged female creatures called Sirens appearing in the rest of the games. *The witches Julia Laforeze and Yoko Belnades wear clothes that are similar in color scheme to those of Aliorumnas. Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Norse Monsters Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Holy Enemies